Autobiografia
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Urywek z życia jednej z uczennic Lillian. Tłumaczenie fika E. Friedman, za wiedzą i zgodą autorki. Shoujo ai.


Autorką fanfika jest Erica Friedman. Przekład autorstwa Grisznaka/ Fanfic by Erica Friedman. Translation by Grisznak. Oryginał znajduje sią na / original version at prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved

W głębi serca nazywałam ją "onee-sama"

Ale tylko w głebi serca.

Publicznie, jeśli tylko miałam sposobność by się do niej zwrócić, nazywałam ją „Maiura-sama", tak jak robiły to wszystkie uczennice pierwszego roku w Lillian.

Poznałam Maiurę w gimnazjum, kiedy dołączyłam do chóru, gdyż wymagane było, by udzielać się w którymś z klubów. Maiura, będąc uczennicą drugiej klasy, kierowała mezzo sopranistkami z pierwszych klas, wśród których byłam i ja. Maiura była czarująca, trzymała nas wszystkie w porządku dzięki połączeniu subtelnych uwag i osobliwego humoru. Tego pierwszego dnia, kiedy tam byłam, a ona pozwoliła sobie na żart, że pierwszoroczniacy może nie są tak całkiem beznadziejni, obdarzyła mnie uśmiechem, może nieco złośliwym, uśmiechem, który zapowiadał kłopoty. Byłam oczarowana.

Przez kolejne dwa lata spędziłam większość czasu uważnie ćwicząc mój śpiew, tak abym mogła awansować na pierwsze mezzo. Nauczyciele muzyki uwielbiali mnie, przewodnicząca klubu chwaliła moje zaangażowanie, ale jedyną nagrodą, jakiej szczerze pragnęłam było słowo uznania od Maiury. Gdy uśmiechała się do mnie, mogłam całymi dniami unosić się w powietrzu. Pierwsze dwa lata w gimnazjum były wypełnione szarością i mgłą, poza tymi pełnymi blasku dniami w jej towarzystwie.

Nawet dziś pozostają wyraźnie w mojej pamięci chwile, gdy siedziałyśmy razem na chórze, jedząc lunch a Maiura parodiowała nauczycieli z okrutną wręcz precyzją. Maiura śpiewała nie zawsze do końca idealnie, dostatecznie by wytrącić nas z rytmu, ale wystarczająco cicho, aby nie usłyszała tego przewodnicząca. Maiura zostawała i ćwiczyła sama po zajęciach, a więc nasze wspólne sprzątanie zawsze miało muzykę w tle.

Zostałam w chórze nawet w trzeciej klasie, kiedy Maiura zdała do liceum. Moją jedyną myślą, było ponownie znaleźć się koło niej. Nie, żeby nawet mnie dostrzegała. Byłam kolejną młodszą uczennicą, jedną z wielu za które była odpowiedzialna. Jednak byłam oczarowana jej towarzystwem. Byłam jej przyjaciółką, wiem. Ani najlepszą przyjaciółką, ani jedyną, po prostu przyjaciółką. I prawdę mówiąc, to wystarczało.

Nie trzeba było wiele czasu, bym dołączyła do chóru w liceum. Maiura powitała mnie ciepło, ale bez szczególnego wyróżniania. Byłam szczęśliwa z powrotu do szkoły. Trochę się bałam pobytu w liceum, ale ponad wszystko, byłam szczęśliwa ze śpiewania razem z Maiurą. Ponownie była kierowniczką pierwszorocznych mezzo. Była dla nas jak siostra, tak mówiła, i gładziła po głowach mnie i Aiko, śmiejąc się. Wtedy też zniżała głos i szeptała na tyle głośno, aby wszyscy mogli ją usłyszeć: „Złą siostrą". Wszystkie się śmiałyśmy.

Po dwóch tygodniach zobaczyłam je. Aiko i Maiurę. Śmiały się, idąc razem do chóru. Moje usta otworzyły się szeroko, gdy usłyszałam, jak Aiko mówi do niej „Onee-sama".

Następnego ranka czekałam, aż będę mogła ją spotkać, kiedy przyjdzie. I chociaż bałam się spotkania z nią, miałam obsesję – musiałam wiedzieć, potrzebowałam tego. Pod jakimś mało istotnym pretekstem zapytałam Aiko o coś i gdy odpowiedziała, wróciłam na swoje miejsce.

Reszta dnia upłynęła w smutku. Widziałam błysk różańca na jej szyi.

Wiedziałam o systemie soeur. Wszystkie wiedziałyśmy. Nie marzyłam o tym, by zostać jej siostrą, ani nawet nie myślałam, ale...ale to bolało, kiedy wybrała kogoś tak szybko. Kogoś, kogo dobrze znałam, kto był blisko mnie – i kogo niezbyt lubiłam. A więc...leżałam w łóżku, nie płakałam, ale nie potrafiłam czuć sympatii do Aiko. Coś podobnego do nienawiści przepełniało mnie, coś jak zazdrość. Czy ona nie widziała, jak płytka była Aiko. Nie chciałam być jej siostrą, ale dlaczego ona wybrała kogoś tak beznadziejnego?

Aiko i Maiura spędzały sporo czasu razem, jedząc lunch, zajmując się obowiązkami klubowymi, było cos takiego w oczach Aiko, co mówiło o uczuciu. Maiura była zbyt szczęśliwa, wesoła, dobra. To działało na Aiko. Widziałam te spojrzenia, które kierowała do Maiury, kiedy sądziła, że nikt nie patrzy. Spojrzenia wypełnione małostkowymi żądaniami. Patrzenie na to sprawiało ból. Nie mogłam zrobić niczego jak tylko uśmiechać się i bawić tym, że byłam blisko. Byłam blisko zarówno z Maiurą i Aiko, aż do chwili, gdy wiedziałyśmy o sobie wszystko.

Dowiedziałam się pod koniec pierwszego roku, że Aiko dwukrotnie odbiła facetów Maiurze. Wiedziałam też, że Aiko nie interesuje się żadnym z nich, jej zainteresowania szły w kierunku tych bardziej egzotycznych i złych, ale jeśli Maiura powiedziała, że lubi któregoś, zwykle po dwóch tygodniach ktoś widział go z Aiko, a był to najczęściej ktoś, kto znajdował przyjemność w przekazaniu tej informacji dalej.

Wiedziałam, że Maiura zachowuje dzielną twarz, ale raniło ją to. Nie była przecież nietykalna. Widziała wyraźnie, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Ale była dobrą osobą i nie miała ochoty podejmować działań aż do chwili, gdy rzeczy wykraczały poza granicę tolerancji.

Późną jesienią ta granica została przekroczona.

Do dziś nie wie, co sobie wtedy powiedziały, ale kiedy przyszłam do chóru następnego dnia, znalazłam Maiurę samotną. Jej oczy były czerwone i spuchnięte. Pozdrowiła mnie urywkowo, przeprosiła i skierowała się ku łazience. Zanim zamknęły się drzwi, dostrzegłam fragment różańca wsuwanego przez nią do kieszeni.

To Akio była tą, która go oddała. Następnego dnia w szkole, rankiem, kiedy klasa ją otoczyła, opowiedziała całą historię, pełną epitetów i złośliwości. Wiedziałam wystarczająco dużo, aby odsiać prawdę od fałszu. Aiko, jak mówiła, zerwała z Maiurą. Ale, z tego co można było usłyszeć spod stosu wyjaśnień, wyłaniała się zaskakująca prawda – to Maiura zażądała zwrotu różańca. Ten dzień była dla mnie szczęśliwszy niż wszystkie inne od wielu miesięcy.

Aiko nie znikła z chóru. Na długo zajęła pozycję liderki. Z biegiem czasu straciłam ochotę do uczestnictwa i zostawiłam to dla mnie stresującego zajęcia, dzięki któremu mogłam cieszyć się uczestnictwem w jednej z grup. Pojawiałam się później z Maiurą w chórze, ale raczej jako przyjaciółka, bliższa niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Czas mijał szybko, zima się skończyła i nadeszła wiosna, a ja stanęłam po raz kolejny przez perspektywą spędzenia roku bez Maiury. Ale nie wywoływało to we mnie strachu. Kiedy opuszczałam bramy Lillian, czasem czekała na mnie, kiedy miała wolne. Mój czas w szkole mijał bez kłopotów i pozostawiłam ją bez większej nostalgii.

Uniwersytet, który wybrałam, nie był Uniwersytetem Lillian. Chciałam zaznać szerszego doświadczenia, lepiej poznać świat niż pozwalało mi na to Lillian. Pod koniec pierwszego roku przeniosłam się do Maiury.

To było kilka lat temu. Kiedy patrzę na druga stronę stołu, przy którym to piszę, widzę Maiurę, siedzą i czytającą, z tym jej uśmieszkiem, który zwiastował kłopoty.

W głębi serca nazywałam ją kiedyś onee-samą. Ale publicznie musiałam to zmienić, nazywać ją moją drogą, ukochaną Maiurą.


End file.
